(1) Field
The disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, relates to a display device which displays images by using light output from a backlight assembly.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays include a backlight assembly which generates and outputs light, and a display panel which displays images by using the light output from the backlight assembly. The backlight assembly may include a light emitting unit which generates the light, a light guide plate which guides the light generated from the light emitting unit toward the display panel, and an optical member which controls a path of the guided light from the light guide plate.
A diffuser plate and a prism plate are examples of the optical member. The diffuser plate diffuses the light emitted from the light guide plate, and accordingly, the brightness of the display device can be made substantially uniform by the diffuser plate. Also, the prism plate refracts obliquely-incident light to the prism plate such that a path of the obliquely-incident light becomes closer to a direction perpendicular to the prism plate, and accordingly, the brightness in a front surface direction of the display device may be enhanced by the prism plate.